Miles
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: Ok, so this is something I came up with a few days ago. Just a oneshot about Eli and an OC girl


ELI'S POV

Adam Torres and I were standing in front of our lockers. Adam was my best friend. Yes, I knew he was transgender and had originally been Gracie Torres, but that didn't change anything.

"Have you seen Toni this morning?" Adam asked, referring to the girl that completed our trio of friends.

"No, surprisingly. She's always here by now and she never misses school." I replied. Adam seemed worried. Well…maybe that wasn't the best thing to tell him.

"What if something happened to her?" He asked.

"She probably overslept, Adam. You know she was planning on staying up until four so she could watch Blood Monkeys when it came on at two." I said. Just as I said that, I saw Toni rushing in through the main doors.

"Eli! Adam! Guess what!" she said excitedly once she reached us.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"I got an early birthday present even though my birthday isn't for another week!" she squealed. She drug us outside to the parking lot and stopped in front of a shiny light blue Toyota Tundra truck. She had been wanting one for a long time and her dad had said he would get her one for her seventeenth birthday, which was a week and one day away.

"So I guess this is why you were later than normal?" Adam asked. She nodded, her eyes shining happily.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. We rushed to English and sat at our table in the back of the room.

After school was over, we went to the parking lot again. My hearse was in the garage, where it had been for the past six months. I was still working on getting the money to get it fixed. It had been sitting in the garage ever since the night I wrecked it and Clare ended our relationship.

Toni had offered to drive Adam and I home. I hated riding the bus so I had gladly accepted her offer, and Adam followed my example.

"What were you guys planning to do this weekend?" Toni asked.

"Nothing. Until my hearse is fixed, I can only go so far out of the house." I sighed unhappily.

"I'm going camping with mom and Drew." Adam said, making a face.

TONI'S POV

"Dad's going to be away all weekend visiting Grandmother and I didn't want to go the whole weekend by myself." I said. I dropped the guys off at their houses and got home right as dad was leaving.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." I said.

"I was getting ready to leave. If you need anything, call me. There's some money on the counter. It should last you all weekend. I better be going. Bye, I love you sweetheart. I'll see you either Monday or Tuesday night." dad hugged me quickly before leaving.

I waited until around eight that night before texting Eli out of pure boredom.

Hey you wanna spend the weekend and possibly Monday night here? I can come pick you up

~Toni~

Sure. I'll be getting my stuff ready and I'll wait for you outside

_ELI_

Sure enough, when I pulled up outside his house a few minutes later, he was sitting outside on his steps with a bag of everything he would need.

"So what's the weekend holding for us?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I really don't know. I was hoping you could come up with something." I replied.

"Well I brought a lot of horror movies with me and maybe we could watch them tonight, go to Owen's party tomorrow night, and then just go to the Dot for a while Sunday night and relax." Eli suggested.

Once we got back to my house, I went to the kitchen and made a huge bowlful of very buttery popcorn and entered the living room. I was shocked to find that Eli had moved some chairs from the dining room and used many blankets and pillows in addition to the chairs to make a BIG tent in the living room in front of the tv.

He put "My Bloody Valentine" in and we crawled into the "tent". We laid on our stomachs, side by side, and he put an arm around me. It wasn't unusual for us to be like this while watching a movie. It had started when we were little. We'd make popcorn and a tent and watch horror movies, and his arm would always be around me to prevent me from jumping up and knocking the tent down when I was scared.

We stayed up until five that morning. Well, he may have stayed awake longer for all I knew, but I passed out in the middle of another movie.

When I woke up that afternoon, Eli was laying on his side and had his arms around me tightly. I was somewhat shocked by that, but held still to prevent him waking up.

Once he finally did wake up, we separated quickly. I made some sausage biscuits for us and took a shower after eating. I pulled on short shorts and a red tank top since it was August and still hot out. I went down the steps back to the living room and found Eli half sitting, half laying, in the tent. I laid beside him.

"What time does the party start?" I asked.

"Eight. And it's not over until one." he replied. I waited until around six and started getting ready. I chose a tight black off the shoulder long sleeve top and tight white skinny jeans with black boots that went up to my knees with high heels. I curled my auburn hair and put makeup on, doing a smoky eye effect.

When I walked down the stairs to the living room, I saw Eli in black jeans and a tight gray short sleeve shirt that hugged the muscles on his arms perfectly. He grabbed a black leather jacket he had brought and we went out to my truck. I tossed my keys to him since I had no idea where Owen lived.

"Are people going to be drinking?" I asked.

"Of course, Toni. It's a high school party. Did you expect people to remain sober?" Eli asked.

"I just figured I'd ask." I replied. I pulled my phone out and quickly texted Katie Maitlin, my cousin. I asked her to come and get us at one to make sure we got home. Katie was used to making sure Adam, Eli, and I all got home safely after parties. Then again, Drew was normally at the parties so she was usually having to make sure he got home as well.

Of course, since Drew wasn't there that meant she'd either have to find a ride over or else drive her car and either leave my truck or her car at the party. Eli seemed to read my mind because he stopped by Katie's house and she went with us. She was wearing a purple halter top and white boot cut jeans with a pair of purple flats.

"So I guess I get to drive this thing back to your house tonight?" she asked. I nodded.

Once we got to the party, we could hear the music blaring. We went inside after locking my truck and making sure Katie had the keys in her pocket. She was always our designated driver.

Owen greeted us the moment we went inside. He gave Eli and I shots of something, but didn't bother trying to give one to Katie. Everyone knew she didn't drink. To my displeasure, one of my exes were there. Normally, the appearance of an ex wouldn't have affected me at all. However, that particular ex was in the back of a police car for attempted murder (he was going to kill my father and I a month after I dumped him) the last time I had seen him.

"Eli, Katie." I said quietly. They followed my gaze.

"We can leave if you want." Katie said. I looked at Eli, who put an arm around me protectively and we all turned away.

"Remember that time Tyler said he was scared of me?" Eli asked. I nodded.

"Well if you're with me constantly he'd never even think about hurting you." Eli said. I thought about it for a minute before deciding he was right.

Katie found Marisol and went over to talk to her. I downed my shot and took Eli's and drank that as well. I quickly realized it was pure vodka, which wasn't the greatest taste in the world, but I could handle it without chasers.

Eli laughed and we each drank SEVERAL shots. Within half an hour we were both tipsy. I liked the feeling of being tipsy but I hated being completely drunk. At least when I was tipsy, I could control my actions and always remembered exactly what happened.

I pulled Eli to where everyone was dancing. It was sort of a tradition for us at parties. We ALWAYS danced together before we'd dance with anyone else. I saw Tyler looking at us and turned quickly, causing me to collide with Eli. Eli didn't have to even look to see what had upset me.

He pulled me up against him so my back was against his chest. He started grinding and I followed his lead. He kissed the side of my neck and started peppering kisses all over my shoulders. I knew he was putting on a show for Tyler. I spun in his arms and looked up at him.

Neither of us really expected what happened next. One second we were looking at each other, the next second I was slamming my lips onto his. His hands gripped my hips to the point I was sure I would have bruises and I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine and holding it there. He pulled me closer so our bodies were pressed against each other. He bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth slightly, letting his tongue in.

We pulled away when we needed air. I put my head on his chest and he stood there, holding me tightly. I was starting to wonder if it had even really just all been a show for Tyler.

"That creep is still watching. Just go along with what I do." Eli whispered in my ear. He kissed me roughly and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. One of his arms wound around my lower back to hold me against him while he rested his other hand on my thigh.

"Eli! Toni!" I heard Katie calling for us, but I didn't pull away. Eli obviously heard her as well but I knew he was going on with the act since Tyler was most likely still watching. I pulled back not even a centimeter.

"Eli…touch me…make it look convincing." I whispered before kissing him again. The hand that had been on my leg was suddenly roaming all over me. He refrained from touching certain places, for obvious reasons. I detached my lips from his and started kissing down his neck. He moaned and I could tell it was real. I bit down on the place that had caused him to moan, and his grip on me suddenly tightened.

"Toni…you're gonna cause something you're not gonna like very much." Eli said quietly, drawing in ragged breaths. I smirked against his skin, deciding to have some fun torturing him.

"Toni please don't." he begged. I ignored him and continued nipping at the soft flesh all over his neck before going back to the place I had first bitten and started alternating between nipping and sucking that spot. He moaned continuously and held onto me so tightly I knew he was going to bruise me.

Suddenly he tangled one of his hands in my hair and started pulling slightly. Considering we were best friends and told each other everything, we knew each others turn on spots. I growled against his throat. He made me stop giving his neck attention and started kissing and nipping my neck in return.

"Eli." I growled. I could feel him smirk against my skin before placing a particularly rough bite on my collarbone.

KATIE'S POV

I started looking for Eli and Toni, as my dad had called and wanted me home immediately. I knew that they would be dancing so I immediately went into the living room. I was surprised to find them the way I did. Toni had her arms around Eli's neck and her legs around his waist, while he had one hand tangled in her hair and the other on her lower back, making out.

I walked over to them and tapped Eli's shoulder, causing them to break apart. Eli immediately sat her down upon seeing me.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but dad wants me home so we have to go." I said. They started walking out while holding hands. I looked around and saw Tyler staring at them. I instantly knew that he was the reason they had done that. After all, I highly doubted they would ever do that on their own.

I followed them quickly and climbed into the driver seat while Eli sat in the back and Toni sat in the passenger.

"I'm taking you two home and I'll walk to my house. It isn't that far between our houses anyways." I said a few minutes later. It felt very awkward in the truck.

"Katie, you know we were only doing that because of Tyler, right?" Toni asked. I looked over at her.

"Of course. I mean, you two don't seem like each other's types at all." I replied. I noticed Eli didn't have any input on the conversation. I looked in the rearview mirror at him and noticed he was semi upset looking at her comment. He noticed me looking and shrugged his shoulders.

ELI'S POV

Toni turned around quickly, causing her to collide into me. I knew without looking that she had seen Tyler watching us. I pulled her up against me. Her back was against my chest. I started grinding on her and within seconds, she was following my lead. I kissed the side of her neck and peppered kisses on her shoulders. Suddenly she spun in my arms and slammed her lips onto mine. I gripped her hips tightly and tangled my fingers in her hair, knowing that it was all a show for Tyler. I pulled her up against me and bit her lower lip.

She pulled away when she needed air. She put her head on my chest and I held her tightly. I looked over her head and saw Tyler watching us still.

"That creep is still watching. Just go along with what I do." I whispered in her ear. I kissed her roughly and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms wound around my neck. I put one arm around her lower back to hold her up against me and put the other hand on her thigh. I had to admit, I loved being like this with her although I knew she was just doing it because of Tyler. To me, this just felt right.

"Eli! Toni!" I heard Katie calling for us, but I didn't pull away. She pulled back slightly.

"Eli…touch me…make it look convincing." she whispered before kissing me again. I let my hand that had been on her thigh roam all over her but kept from touching certain places. She pulled away and started kissing down my neck. I moaned when she hit a certain spot. She bit down on that place and I grabbed her tightly.

"Toni…you're gonna cause something you're not gonna like very much." i said quietly, drawing in ragged breaths. She smirked against my skin and I knew she was going to torture the hell out of me.

"Toni please don't." I begged. She continued all over my neck before going back to the place she had first bitten and started alternating between nipping and sucking that spot. I moaned over and over and tightened my grip although I knew I was already most likely going to leave hand-shaped bruises on her.

I tangled one of my hands in her hair and pulled. I knew all of her turn on spots and she knew all of mine since we always told each other everything. She growled against my neck and I pulled her lips off of it before kissing and biting her neck in return.

"Eli." she growled. I smirked before roughly biting her collarbone.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and put Toni down before turning to look at Katie.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but dad wants me home so we have to go." she said. She was staring at us with huge eyes as we walked out holding hands.

She climbed into the driver seat while I sat in the backseat, leaving the passenger seat for Toni.

"I'm taking you two home and I'll walk to my house. It isn't that far between our houses anyways." She said a few minutes later.

"Katie, you know we were only doing that because of Tyler, right?" Toni asked.

"Of course. I mean, you two don't seem like each other's types at all." I replied. For some reason, I filled with dread at that statement. Katie met my gaze in the rear view mirror and I shrugged so she put her eyes back on the road.

After she left the house a while later, I reassembled the blanket tent and put another movie in. By that time, Toni had changed into a tank top and fuzzy pajama pants and I had changed into pajama pants but kept the gray shirt on.

We hadn't spoken more than ten words to each other since leaving the party. It had been to awkward after what had been said in the truck.

I was laying on my back, not even bothering to watch the movie. It was one I had seen before and not really liked, but Toni had wanted to watch it so I had put it in for her. I shut my eyes and just laid there with my arms behind my head.

"Eli are you sleeping?" Toni asked softly.

"No." I replied, keeping my eyes shut. I felt her crawl over me, which surprised me slightly. I still kept my eyes shut even when I felt her long hair tickling my skin. What really surprised me was when she kissed me. It was more like a peck. She had barely brushed her lips across mine, as if she was scared of what I would do. My eyes shot open and I saw her blush bright red. She was still straddling me, but she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I kinda, sorta, really like you." she whispered. I sat up and she moved slightly so she was sitting on my legs. I put one hand on the back of her head and used my other hand to pull her as close to me as I could before kissing her. It was sweet and slow, unlike the kisses at the party. She pulled back a minute later.

"Well I kinda, sorta, really like you too." I said. She smiled before kissing me again.


End file.
